The Chuck Notice
by That-Random-Guy2009
Summary: Casey is no longer with team Chuck and Sarah gets burned. What happens when old faces return? Could this be the last mission for team Chuck? Not if ex-spy Michael Westen has anything to say about it.
1. Beer and Yogurt

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Burn Notice.... Sadly. This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me... please? And leave reviews they would help me a lot, please and thank you._

Chapter 1

"Beer and Yogurt"

My name is Michael Westen, I used to be a spy...

Sam Axe wandered across Michael's loft over to the fridge. He opened the door, pulled out a beer and opened it. However instead of chugging it like he had been doing he dropped it sending glass and cold beer flying everywhere at his feet.

"Mike?" Sam asked his jaw slightly dropped. In the doorway stood Michael Westen acting as casual as ever.

"Hey Sam." Michael said walking into the kitchen, or rather kitchen like area of the loft. "You gonna clean that up?" He said pointing at the mess near Sam's feet. Sam went to get a towel while Michael went to change his clothes, which had been ruined when he jumped from the helicopter. When Michael returned Sam had cleaned up the glass and beer.

"Want a beer Mikey?" Sam asked holding out an unopened bottle. He simply raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Suit yourself." He said and opened the bottle taking a swig from it. Michael smirked as he walked around Sam and opened the fridge. Mostly empty besides some old dairy products. He looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"What, did you have a party while I was gone?" He asked closing the fridge door and standing up.

"Look I was gonna fill it back up with beer today. I was just about to leave actually when you showed up." Sam said shrugging. Noticing the look Michael was giving him, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. "Alright, alright ya' got me." Michael nodded his head satisfied. "Oh hey Mike. I almost forgot to tell you a buddy of mine is retiring and said he's gonna be stopping by Miami," Sam bit his lip slightly "And I kinda told him he could hang here for a while." Sam finished giving Michael a pleading look. "To be honest I didn't think you'd be back before he was gone."

"Sam. Where's Fi?" Michael asked ignoring Sam before.

"Uh she went to the store, said something about you being out of yogurt." Sam said his eyes narrowing on Michael.

"Thanks Sam." He said as he pulled open the door and stepped out leaving Sam standing by himself in the kitchen.

"So its okay that my friend stops by?" Sam called out. Hearing no response Sam shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of beer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi my name is Chuck my story is a little complicated, but it involves spies, terrorists, car chases, and thousands of government secrets that are locked away in my head...

The radio started playing signifying it was time to get up. Chuck groaned as he turned off the alarm clock and got up to go through his morning ritual. Chuck was coming out of the bathroom when someone came up behind him slapping him on the back.

"Morning Chuckster!" Devon exclaimed smiling widely while looking at Chuck.

"Morning Devon." Chuck replied still half asleep. Devon took a step past Chuck into the kitchen greeting Ellie. Chuck continued to sit at the table where Ellie had left him a bowl of cereal.

"Oh Chuck!" Ellie said excitedly walking quickly out of the kitchen to stand next to her brother. Chuck looked up form his bowl his mouth full of cereal.

"Hm?"

"Any big plans for today little brother?" Ellie asked almost jumping up and down with anticipation which she had been doing since she heard he quit the Buy More.

"Uh, not really." Chuck went back to his cereal.

"Chuck. I know you just quit the Buy More, but don't you have any idea what you're going to do?" Ellie asked giving her brother an unsure smile.

"Yeah actually. I'm gonna finnish my cereal and then go see what's going on with Sarah and then, well thats as far as I've planned out actually." Chuck said giving his sister a goofy grin before going back to his cereal. Ellie put her hands on her hips.

"Chuck, you really need to think about this. It's important!"

"Relax sis, I've got it covered."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well alright then." Ellie turned to leave but quickly turned back around. "Oh and don't forget to tell Sarah we're having dinner here tonight since we're leaving tomorrow." Chuck had almost forgotten that Ellie and Awesome were leaving for their week in France tomorrow.

"Will do sis." Chuck said picking up his bowl and carrying it to the sink. "I'll see you guys later." Chuck said as he jogged towards the door before Ellie could stop him.

"Have an awesome day bro." Devon called after him.

Chuck made his way across the courtyard to Casey's apartment and knocked a few times. No answer.

"Casey?" Chuck called out. Still no answer. Chuck tried again. Again no answer. Chuck shrugged it off and set off to the Orange Orange. Casey and Sarah will probably just be there he thought.


	2. Let's skip the pleasantries

_Disclaimer: I'm sure that you'll never believe the fact that I still don't own Chuck or Burn Notice._

_Author's Note: I'd really love if anyone would like to be a beta reader and point out all the mistakes I'm making you know for the second opinion._

Chapter 2

"Let's skip the pleasantries"

Chuck was whistling as he pulled open the door to the Orange Orange. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that Sarah wasn't alone behind the counter. Chuck's expression changed from one of joy to one of curiosity. Agent Alex Forrest was standing next to Sarah in an Orange Orange outfit as well. Sarah looked slightly uncomfortable standing next to her but quickly regained her composer when she thought Chuck noticed. She grabbed her jacket and almost sprinted next to Chuck grabbing his arm.

"Hey I thought this 49b stuff was all over." Chuck said looking form Sarah to agent Forrest.

"It is." Sarah said. She pulled him towards the door. "Come on let's go Chuck." She said quietly.

"Where are you taking the asset agent Walker?" Forrest asked her giving them a piercing look. Sarah tensed a little and turned around.

"Cover date." She said simply. Forrest looked them over once more before turning her back on them. Sarah took this opportunity and pulled Chuck out of the store with her.

"What's agent Forrest doing here?" Chuck asked in a nervous voice. Sarah stopped and looked at him a look of bewilderment on her face.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?" Chuck gave her a blank expression.

"Casey. He left Chuck..." Chuck's mouth fell open at Sarah's words.

"What do you mean he left? You mean he's on a mission somewhere right now?"

"No Chuck he quit."

"What!? Casey? Quit? No way, why would he do that?" Chuck said his eyes going wide.

"I don't know I just found out from Beckman this morning." Sarah grabbed his hand. "Chuck it'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him. Chuck looked down and tried to recollect himself.

"Oh uh, before I forget Ellie wanted you over for dinner tonight before they left tomorrow." Chuck said trying to change the subject.

"Right of course. I'll be there. We can check up on Casey then." Sarah said understanding Chuck wanted to change the subject. "Until then we have a cover date." She smiled at him pulling him towards her car.

* * *

The trio sat around a table outside a restaurant in a surprisingly quiet part of Miami. Michael was sipping on his iced tea as was Sam. Who decided to try to stay sober. Fiona was stabbing her salad with a fork. A black limousine pulled up next to the resturaunt.

"That would be my ride." Michael said getting up and walking over to the limo. Fiona scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Just like Michael to leave me here with you for his new friends." Sam gave her an unamused look. "What? There's plenty of things I could be doing this afternoon."

"Really, like what?" Fiona gave Sam a defiant look and walked off to her car. Sam found himself alone again. He looked at his watch and realized he'd be late to the airport if he didn't take off immediately, he also realized he was left with the check.

"As usual." He mumbled pulling out his wallet.

* * *

Michael pulled off his sunglasses as he sat down in the limo.

"Hi there. I thought you guys were out of Miami for a while." Michael said smiling like he would when having a conversation with any old friend.

The man on the other side of the limo had smug look on his face. He leaned forward.

"My name is Maxwell and I've got a job for you Michael." This time Michael leaned forward.

"Well Max, like I told your boss. Shove it." Michael leaned back in his seat grinning. "Now if you could just drop me off at the next stop, it'd be appreciated." Max looked down at his hands then back up to Michael laughing slightly.

"You never change do you Michael? Well its a good thing I thought you might need an incentive." The window on Michael's side was rolled down slightly and Michael looked out. In back seat of the black Mercedes-Benz that was along side them sat Madeline and Nate Westen with their hands tied and blindfolds over their eyes. "Just a little something to motivate you to work for me. You see management's getting a little edgy around my operations lately, and I need someone who they think no longer works for them." Michael slowly turned back around in his seat.

"You're rouge?" Michael asked now sitting uneasy in his seat. Max laughed a bit.

"It's just business. There aren't sides in this business. It's not the spy game anymore Michael." He leaned back. "So what do you say?" Michael looked at the grown for a second then back up.

"What is you need me to do?" Michael asked keeping an emotionless face.

"Now we're talking." Max smirked.

* * *

The waiter left after Chuck and Sarah had placed their orders. They were sitting in a corner booth at a small Italian restaurant.

"I've never heard of this place before." Chuck said looking around.

"Well at least it's not a Morgan recommendation." Sarah said smiling while she sipped tea from her straw.

"Yeah with you I just have to worry if everyone working here is a trained CIA assassin." Chuck laughed. Sarah's smile quickly faded.

"What, Chuck, did you flash?" Sarah's voice sounded worried and Chuck's eyes grew wide.

"No. Wait, are you telling me they actually are CIA assassins!?" Chuck's voice showed how nervous he had gotten. Sarah sat back in the booth laughing. "Oh come on that's not funny!" Chuck said trying to sound upset even though he was laughing now too. "Here I thought you said you weren't funny." The waiter came back and set their food in front of them. The two continued talking like a normal couple, and Chuck kept getting uneasy. Chuck's uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. Sarah put her fork down and looked straight at Chuck.

"Chuck what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing." Chuck's head jumped up to look at her. Sarah tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at Chuck. "Alright, alright you win. I'm just worried about Casey. It doesn't seem like him to just, up and leave. Can't you call up the CIA analysts and find out where he is. Just to make sure he's okay..." Chuck looked down at his plate for a minute then back up to Sarah nervously bitting his lip. Sarah smiled at him.

"Chuck you know I shouldn't..." Chuck mumbled a yeah I know and hung his head. Sarah sighed and pulled out her phone. "Fine. But only this one time. One. Time. Okay?" Sarah gave Chuck a stern look. Chuck Smiled and nodded. Sarah punched a number into her phone which was answered on the second ring.

"I need to locate an NSA agent, ID number is five-zero-one-tw-"

"Walker stop." The voice on the other end of the phone interrupted her. "We've got a burn notice on you, you're blacklisted." The call ended with a click. Sarah nearly dropped her phone. Hands shaking slightly she put her phone back into her purse. Chuck noticing how uncomfortable she had become got more nervous than before.

"Sarah what is it?" Sarah couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I've been burned."


End file.
